


Control

by DxxS13



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Todos los tipos de medios
Genre: La ficción se vuelve realidad, M/M, Romance, Sonadow - Freeform, Sonic escritor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxxS13/pseuds/DxxS13
Summary: El solía pensar que ser un escritor era como ser un dios de tu propio mundo; todo está bajo tu control, bajo tus decisiones. Pasado, presente, futuro, todo lo establece uno mismo. Podía dar la vida a algún personaje como también quitarla. Las acciones y el sentir, los pensamientos, toda y cada una de esas cosas provenían de él.Él los crea, les da un nombre y una personalidad, escribe sus vidas como las desea.Pero no estaban vivos, mera ficción.…Entonces, ¿Cómo era posible?Lo ocurrido era inexplicable, y ni en sus sueños lo hubiera imaginado.Párrafos no escritos por él, la ficción estaba dejando de serlo. Una creación que toma vida, y un enamoramiento nunca antes previsto.Ambos mundos estaban a punto de ser conectados entre sí.El se estaba enamorando de su creación.





	Control

###  Capítulo 1 

###    
—Si, no tiene de qué preocuparse — Declaró el joven con móvil en mano, atrayendo la silla hacia él para poder tomar asiento. Acto seguido presiona el botón de encendido de su Laptop.  
  
—A los editores no les agrada que te pases de la fecha límite, pronto irán a por mi cabeza — Exclamó la voz por el altavoz del aparato móvil.  
  
—Lo terminare, aun si tengo que quedarme en vela; Mañana podrás venir a retirarlo — Pronunció, golpeando un bolígrafo sobre la mesada de madera.  
  
La llamada terminó ante lo último dicho. Él dejó su móvil cerca, en caso de tener que volver a utilizarlo. Debía de admitirlo, estaba jodido, y no un poco. Se había tomado las cosas con demasiada tranquilidad, y el avance del nuevo capítulo era lo mínimo, ni siquiera lo podía considerar un borrador. Cada vez que intentaba a esforzarse a escribir algo terminaba borrando todo lo escrito, luego escribía algo completamente diferente y nuevamente era borrado, y sinceramente eso era una completa mierda. Sumado que el solía distraerse con bastante facilidad para luego recordar que no tenía tiempo como para estar perdiéndolo.  
  
Dejó escapar un suspiro y dirigió su vista hacia la pantalla ya prendida de su laptop, y se dirigió al documento que había dejado abandonado hace aproximadamente dos semanas, sin avance alguno. No era algo complicado, es más, esa historia era una de las más sencillas que había creado hasta el momento, y a su vez era la más reconocida por sus lectores.  
  
¿Quieres que muchas personas te lean?; Pon personajes homosexuales en una situación de amor-odio y los lectores más adentrados al género quedarían prendados, incluso llegando a acosarte para un nuevo capítulo. O por lo menos es lo que le había tocado soportar con esa historia, también están el tipo de lectores que tienen estándares de exigencia más alto, casi como dos mundos distintos. Gustos son gustos.  
  
La historia estaba bajo el nombre de “Lonely”, con un género de romance homosexual. Había nombrado al personaje principal como Shadow, pero, ¿de qué trataba la historia?  
  
**“Shadow vivía una vida normal hasta que se ve atrapado en una situación de vida y muerte cuando un día ve a su doppelganger, el cual es considerado augurio de muerte. Tendrá que evitar que su gemelo malvado tome su lugar, él era su propio enemigo” ******  
  
Lo último que había llegado a escribir era sobre un nuevo encuentro entre ambos. Su idea original era terminar la historia con la muerte de Shadow, dejando que su doppelganger tomara su lugar, su editor no lo permitió.  
  
Dejó escapar un suspiro aún más sonoro que el anterior y tomó su porta-lentes sacando unos simples lentes de marco negro, el cual suele utilizar cuando debe descansar la vista. Y se dispuso a leer lo último que había escrito.  
  
_**—“¿Crees que no notarán la diferencia? — Con seriedad exclamó Shadow, sin quitar su mirada de su doble. No lo confesaría pero le causaba gran temor tener aquel ser en frente suyo.**_ ****  
  
_**El doble dejo escapar una risa como si hubiera contado el mejor chiste que existía en el mundo. Luego llevó uno de sus dedos hasta su ojo, fingiendo retirar una lágrima ante la aparente diversión obtenida.**_ ****  
  
_**—“La respuesta no hace falta, somos la misma persona. Tenemos la misma cara, la misma voz, incluso compartimos algunas costumbres, sinceramente, ¿piensas que será difícil fingir ser vos?” — Pronunció caminando alrededor del joven de pelo negro y ojos rojos, luego se detuvo y dejó escapar otra risa cínica — “No hace falta dos personas iguales “ — Declaró helando la sangre del contrario.**_ ****  
  
Sonic suspiro, tomo un caramelo de un tarro sobre el escritorio y se decidió a escribir la continuación — ¿Estará bien si dejo el drama para más adelante? — Murmuró para sí mismo a la vez que comenzó a cliquear las diversas teclas, una tras otra.  
  
_**—“Ellos lo notaran, el lo notara” — Fue la respuesta dada por parte de Shadow.**_ ****  
  
**—“¿En serio lo crees?, estás solo y lo sabes. Nadie notaría la diferencia” — Las manos del doppelganger comenzaron a envolverse alrededor del cuello del pobre hombre, era demasiado frágil. Estaba cerca de conseguir lo que realmente quería, tan solo debía deshacerse de él y podría tomar su lugar…** _**Shadow cerró sus ojos, ¿Por qué debería de seguir luchando contra ese destino? Aquel ser no se iría hasta cumplir su cometido, estaba cansado de escapar, de tener miedo y no poder hacer algo por ser un pobre inútil.**_  
  
**—¡Shadow! — Se escuchó un grito desde afuera del departamento, y a su vez pisadas hechas con gran fuerza que hacían saber su presencia.** _**El doble chasqueo la lengua molesto y soltó el agarre, no podía dejar que lo vean.**_ ****  
  
_**—“Maldito…” — Exclamó tras ser soltado. Sostuvo su cuello, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.**_ ****  
  
_**—“Si no me crees, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu querido novio lo que hicieron ayer por la noche?” — Declaró, y luego desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia.**_ ****  
  
_**Espero a normalizar su respiración para levantarse. Su pareja entró segundos después, dando un portazo que hizo tambalear los pequeños cuadros colgados en la pared. Y era de más decir que seguramente no sabía que había sido su salvador.**_ ****  
  
_**—“¿Estás bien?, me preocupe cuando no respondiste las llamadas” —Exclamó haciendo un minucioso escaneo de su amante.**_ ****  
  
_**—“Estoy bien , ̶no̶ ̶e̶s̶t̶o̶y̶ ̶b̶i̶e̶n̶,̶ ̶a̶y̶u̶d̶a̶m̶e̶ no escuche tus llamadas” — Declaró para luego besarlo. Lo mejor era desviar el tema.**_ ****  
  
**Aprovecharon que el tiempo se encontraba en buen estado salieron a dar un paseo nocturno. La seguridad de su barrio era bastante buena, y no eran la única pareja con la misma idea. El viento chocaba contra sus caras, aun asi no sentían frío, y de todas formas el calor de la mano de su pareja era más que suficiente.** Aun asi no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho su doble, ¿Realmente nadie se daría cuenta? ¿ ̶e̶s̶t̶a̶b̶a̶ ̶s̶o̶l̶o̶?. ****  
  
_**—“Amor… “— Detuvo su caminar al mismo tiempo que su pareja le dirigía su completa atención.**_ ****  
  
_**—“¿Si?” — Pregunto con curiosidad**_ ****  
  
**—“¿Qué hicimos ayer por la noche?”** Su pareja le observó, el apretó el agarre esperando una respuesta. ****  
  
_**—“¿Ayer?, fuimos a ver una película y luego te quedaste a dormir en mi casa” —Pensado tras pensar un poco, acompañando su respuesta de una sonrisa.**_ ****  
  
_**Y entonces él obtuvo su respuesta. **  
  
  
Sonic se dejó caer sobre el respaldar de la silla, a la vez que observaba su avance, iba por la dirección correcta para terminarlo.—Esto con lo anterior suman más de 5,000 palabras, ¡no tendré problemas!” — Exclamó efusivo, acto seguido se levantó del asiento alejándose del computador.  
  
[...]  
  
_**— ̶"̶¿̶H̶a̶z̶ ̶d̶i̶c̶h̶o̶ ̶a̶l̶g̶o̶?̶"̶ — Pregunto Shadow a su acompañante. _**  
  
_**—" ̶¿̶y̶o̶?̶ ̶N̶o̶" _**  
**_**_**_**_****_

**Author's Note:**

> Lo tachado es lo no escrito por Sonic. 
> 
> PD:¡He tratado de marcas la negrita y cursiva correctamente, aun asi hay lugares con errores lamento eso! (y lamento las faltas de ortografia y gramatica que puedan encontrar.


End file.
